Bullying
by aztec1084
Summary: A young boy who starts getting bullied at school, eventually it goes too far and they break his leg will it stop before things go too far


**THINGS CAN ONLY GET BETTER**

**BULLYING**

CRACK!

They had broken a bone in his leg. A young eleven year old boy had been getting bullied for the last six months. Today was the first day that theyhad ever broken a bone

"Poor defenceless Brian. Not going to try and stand up to us yet?" Taunted the brown haired boy, with rather large gangly teeth.

"I gave you my lunch money what more do you want? Terry, George, why, a-are you doing this t-to me?" Brian sobbed, with tears of agony running down his face.

Don't you get the idea? We can't let you think we've gone soft now can we?" Terry said. He was the one that had white-blonde hair, and a rather crooked nose. They then chorused.

"Don't forget our deal now. If you tell anyone about our – eh – little meetings, we WILL, now make no mistake, we will kill you. Understand?"

Brian nodded to say that he understood, and they left him lying on the floor in the boys bathroom. He didn't move for five minutes or so, while he tried to think of a believable story to tell the school nurse.

He decided, and then hobbled off to the medical office, he arrived at five minutes past nine, wimpering with pain.

When the nurse saw him she asked,

"Why are you not in class, the bell rang five min… Oh My God! What happened dearie?"

"I – I fell over the steps at the f-front door, and I h-heard something c-crack." He sobbed through tears of pain.

The nurse took a look at his leg, and then informed him that he would have to go to the hospital.

It wasn't long before the ambulance arrived. They examined the leg and told brian that it looked broken and then they carefully strapped up his leg so that it wouldn't move about too much while he was in the back of the ambulance.

"You need to be more careful, sonny. You are lucky though, but ive seen plenty of people fall up and down steps, but this has got to be the worst injury from steps that I've ever seen. How on earth did you manage it?" Enquired the paramedic. Brian thought that he looked very young and barely old enough to drive.

"I was walking up the entrance steps, I guess I g-got distracted and f-fell." Brian was still sobbing although the paramedic had given him novocaine gas, to try to alleviate his pain.

Brian was just starting to befit form the effect of the novacaine gas, and finding that the back of an ambulance was relatively comfortable, when something unexpected happened. A red mondeo had run a red light and then crashed into the front drivers side of the ambulance. The crash jolted the paramedic to the floor and brian was slammed against the side of the ambulance, he heard another loud crack and then he landed on top of the paramedic. He automatically knew what the crack meant. He now had not only a broken leg but also a broken arm.

"well at least their opposites!" he blubbered loudly as well as openly now. He loved school except for being bullied of course. Now he couldn't walk or write properly now.

"w-well they do s-say that b-bad things happen in threes d-don't they." He wondered what would be next. He didn't have much time to dwell on this thought.

"Sandra." Wailed the young man, that he had landed on. He was startled to find where he was, as he thought that he had landed on the floor, but he was wrong. He looked down and noticed with a mixture of fear and panick as he saw that the bone was not only sticking out of his arm but it had gone through the paramedics stomach.

"Sandra." The man yelled again, but louder this time. There was still no response. A pang of guilt shot through brian, as he thought to himself, 'If I hadn't broken my leg then none of this would have happened.

"Brian, reach over there and grab that first aid kit. Yep that's it. Aaagg! Don't stop. Just get it quickly." Brian had to turn around to reach it, and the bone had twisted in the young mans stomach, Bryans arm caused him great pain to move in any direction, but he knew that it wasn't about to get any better, at the moment so he dis as he was asked. He then opened the first aid kit and followed the paramedics orders.

"I need you to take out the biggest bandage that there is. No, no. the bigger one than that." He did that, the paramedic was doing his best to conceal his pain. Brian was really impressed, this man kept his cool: even though the ambulance driver was dead, he had somebody's bone sticking out of his stomach, and an eleven year old boy was about to try and patch up his wound.

4 of 4


End file.
